Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As computers become more advanced, augmented-reality devices, which blend computer-generated information with the user's perception of the physical world, are expected to become more prevalent.
To provide an augmented-reality experience, computing devices may be worn by a user as they go about various aspects of their everyday life. Such computing devices may be “wearable” computers. Wearable computers may sense a user's surrounding by, for example, determining a user's geographic location, using cameras and/or sensors to detect objects near to the user, using microphones and/or sensors to detect what a user is hearing, and using various other sensors to collect information about the environment surrounding the user. Further, wearable computers may use biosensors to detect the user's own physical state. The information collected by the wearable computer may then be analyzed in order to determine what information should be presented to the user.
A wearable computer may take the form of a head-mountable display (HMD) that is worn by the user. An HMD typically provides a heads-up display near the user's eyes. As such, HMDs may also be referred to as “near-eye” displays. HMDs may overlay computer-generated graphics (e.g., text, images, video, etc.) on the physical world being perceived by the user. An HMD may also include a camera that is associated with the HMD, as on the frame of a pair of glasses, goggles or the like.
Moreover, the camera need not be part of an overall wearable computer associated with the eyewear, but could be a camera built into what might otherwise be a fairly standard optical eyeglass frame. The camera may be a miniature digital camera that is incorporated in the eyeglass frame, thus eliminating the need to carry the camera. How to actuate the camera can be an important feature.
Fitting or sizing such an HMD in the form of eyewear is a consideration. Some device to yield a “one size fits all” kind of arrangement is desirable. More particularly, an ability to adjust the stiffness of the frame or band may be most desirable. For example, an individual may wish a tight fit for certain activities, or a more loose fit for others. So too, an HMD may be used by multiple people over time, requiring some ability to adjust from head to head.
It will be noted, however, that while the present disclosure has its origin in the foregoing environment of a kind of HMD, it is considered to have a much wider scope and application. That could be in any kind of eyewear, or a headband to serve other purposes beyond a frame or mount for an eye lens or eyeglasses.